Another Gift
by Del Rion
Summary: Movie-fic. Many years later, Alexander faces the same problem as before. This time, the answer is easy enough to reach, but the means to deliver the gift prove to be more difficult. Sequel to "A Perfect Gift".


** Story Info**

**Title: ** Another Gift

**Author: ** Del Rion

**Fandom: ** Alexander the Great (movie)

**Genre: ** Romance, Drama

**Rating: ** M / FRM (just to be sure it is enough)

**Characters:** Alexander, Bagoas, Hephaistion

**Pairing:** Alexander/Hephaistion

**Summary: ** Movie-fic. Many years later, Alexander faces the same problem as before. This time, the answer is easy enough to reach, but the means to deliver the gift prove to be more difficult.  
Sequel of "A Perfect Gift". Complete.

**Warnings: ** Slash (not much, though, but enough so people should be warned)

**Beta:** Kitt of Lindon  
**2nd Beta:** Mythra

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or places belong to me, but to history and Intermedia Films.

**Feedback: ** Yes, please, be so kind! Please review, I would love to know your opinion.

**Author's Notes: ** English is not my mother tongue, so it isn't perfect. Please inform me of spelling and grammar errors, so I can correct them!

* * *

**About _Another Gift_: ** A nice sequel, I guess. In this, Alexander and Hephaistion are already adults, in the middle of their journey to Asia. Even if much has changed after "A Perfect Gift", some things are still the same. And most of all, fortune favours the bold, and Alexander knows that…

I guess warnings tell enough, lol. For once, one can really write "slash" without twisting the characters, for Alexander and Hephaistion truly were lovers… Have fun!

* * *

**Story and status: ** Here below you see the writing process of the story. If there is no text after the title name, then it is finished and checked.

**Another Gift** (re-betaed on Jan/27/2011)

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Another Gift**

* * *

Standing outside his tent, Alexander welcomed the new day; his clear eyes steady as he watched the rising sun. A few of his men were already awake, slowly walking around the camp in their morning tasks. Yet most of the camp was still asleep, and Alexander found himself enjoying this moment of peace.

Raising a cup of wine to his lips, Alexander smiled slowly, his thoughts returning to their original paths. He still had a few days before Hephaistion's birthday, but he already felt anxious about it. Taking a small sip, Alexander hummed softly, his mind already planning how he would surprise his friend.

Years ago, when they had been boys, he had been overly stressed when he hadn't found a present for Hephaistion. Now, as they were older, it didn't matter if such days as these were forgotten: Alexander was the king of Macedonia and Asia now, and their journey to the new parts of the world kept them busy. But Alexander never forgot, and this year, as they were finally settled down for a while, he would have a proper chance to celebrate with his friend.

Finishing his drink, Alexander headed out for a new day in king's duties, his mind currently filled with other thoughts than meeting with his generals.

* * *

Babylon was full of life when the day that Alexander had been waiting for arrived. Alexander himself felt both excited and slightly nervous. This surprised him, for he never felt such uncertainty even before a battle. But this was not a battle he anticipated: far from it. It also troubled him slightly that he still hadn't decided how he would approach Hephaistion without making his plans too obvious. But he told himself that a moment would present itself, sooner or later. And then he would strike.

But it seemed as if the Fates were playing with Alexander: the hours wore on, and there was no sign of Hephaistion. When the day slowly began to fade into evening and yet there was no sign of his friend, Alexander was getting impatient. He couldn't focus on anything, and soon he decided that he was in no condition to take care of matters of state.

It couldn't be possible that one of his own generals was hiding from him! That wouldn't do. But no one knew where Hephaistion was, nor had anyone seen him since the morning. Some guessed that Hephaistion wasn't even in Babylon, and that worried Alexander greatly, for he knew he hadn't commanded Hephaistion on any mission outside the city.

When the rays of the setting sun were painting the horizon red, Alexander finally went back to his room, his frustration unbearable. He paced across the floor, his eyes blazing angrily. Surely Hephaistion knew what day it was today, and was hiding on purpose. As for what the purpose was, Alexander had no idea. But he swore he would bring up the matter when they met again. He would not suffer this kind of behaviour from Hephaistion.

The door of Alexander's room was silently opened, Bagoas stepping in hesitantly. Giving his lord a small smile the Asian man closed the door, eyeing Alexander warily. "Lord Hephaistion has arrived," the servant said quietly, setting down the basin he had been carrying.

"What?" Alexander asked, waking from his thoughts.

"Lord Hephaistion returned, my king," Bagoas explained haltingly, still not very practised with the new language. "He arrived back to the city just a moment ago. I thought you would like to know, as you have been looking for him."

"Indeed I have..." Alexander muttered. "Thank you, Bagoas," he said to the dark-haired man, and then left the room quickly. Now that Hephaistion had finally revealed himself, he would not let him escape.

Racing through the silent corridors, Alexander prepared himself for the coming confrontation with his friend. He would make sure it would be worth the waiting and suffering he had been forced to endure.

* * *

Hephaistion lowered himself into a hot bath, a pleased sigh escaping from him. After a tiring, dusty day on horseback, riding around the nearby villages with Cleitus, this was heaven. Letting himself sink deeply into the steaming water, Hephaistion closed his eyes, momentarily feeling like he was the happiest man on Earth.

A knock on his door soon made those thoughts vanish and Hephaistion groaned, annoyed beyond words. He sank deeper, wishing that whoever it was would leave him in peace. He was tired and quite comfortable as he was, and he had no desire at all to rise from his bath.

As another set of knocks rang through the silence, Hephaistion sighed, rising from the water. Throwing a light cape over his shoulders he walked to the main room, swearing under his breath. The one behind the door would definitely get an earful...

Hephaistion came to a startled stop as he met Alexander half way to the door. The king looked slightly irritated, and Hephaistion blushed slightly, realising whom he had forced to stand behind his door. Not that Alexander ever waited long before entering… "Alexander, please forgive me. I didn't expect anyone at this hour," he stammered.

Alexander watched the wet and shaken man before him, a small smile tugging the corner of his mouth. Hephaistion looked as if he was going to bolt at any moment. But before that would happen, Alexander stepped forward, resting his hands upon Hephaistion's shoulders. "Happy birthday, Hephaistion," he whispered, and then shifted his hands to hold Hephaistion's head still, bringing his lips into contact with the other's.

It was not a hesitating, uncertain kiss of boys, but a kiss of adults, warriors, and lovers. Alexander caressed Hephaistion's head, feeling the other man beginning to respond now as he had managed to overcome his shock. Strong hands gripped Alexander's shoulders, Hephaistion yielding to Alexander willingly.

They kissed long and passionately, their pace unhurried as they savoured the moment, something that they had both waited for so long. Finally they drew apart to breathe, Alexander's hand caressing Hephaistion's neck, unwilling to let go of the other completely.

As Alexander kept whispering sweet nothings into Hephaistion's ear, his hands constantly moving on his shoulders, easing out the tension, Hephaistion decided that this present was definitely better than the one Alexander had given him years before. Smiling, he pressed his face against Alexander's shoulder, resting there for a while.

Alexander smiled, shifting his hands to hold Hephaistion around the waist, his eyes shifting to the direction where Hephaistion had first come. "Did I interrupt you?" he asked quietly, smelling the faint smell of herbs that Hephaistion usually used while bathing.

Hephaistion let out something like a disappointed groan, lifting his head. "Well, yes. I was taking a bath. But it doesn't matter…"

"Of course it does," Alexander said with a smile that was far too predatory for Hephaistion's liking. "Please, do not let me disturb you," he said huskily, pushing Hephaistion gently in the direction of the bathroom. "I will not disappear, my dear Hephaistion," he whispered into the other man's ear.

With a final, hesitating glance back, Hephaistion walked back to the bathing area. But to his surprise Alexander did not sit down in a chair to wait, but instead shed his outer garments to the floor, then turned towards Hephaistion and pushed him into the bathroom, following his lover swiftly.

**The End**


End file.
